mybrutemuxxufandomcom-20200214-history
Mybrute Wiki
Welcome to the Mybrute Wiki Here you can Find information about MyBrute 2.0 http://mybrute.muxxu.com MyBrute 2.0 started on Friday, May 27, 2011 with an announcement on Facebook and on the old MyBrute page. On the first day it already had over 10.000 Padawans and over 100 Finger Flicker. On the next day the first handful of Finger Flickers already went Plaster Puller, and another good 10.000 Padawans joined the game. One month later, over 90.000 brutes were in-game, including brutes of disabled accounts, but excluding retired brutes. By mid-October there were over 250.000 brutes in-game, going strong. The Weapons There are 29 Weapons in the game. They help you in combats by modifying your damage, your Combo Rate, your Block Rate, your Disarm Rate and your Counter Rate The Weapons are: *Lance *Knife *Fan *Broadsword *Scimitar *Baton *Hatchet *Bumps *Axe *Whip *Shuriken *Coffee cup *Morning Star *Sword *Flail *Trident *Leek *Trombone *Mammoth Bone *Keyboard *Tennis Racket *Noodle Bowl *Frying Pan *Halberd *Sai *Piou-Piouz The Skills There are 42 skills that you can get by leveling up. 5 Talents, 10 Supers and 27 Passive Skills The Pets Same as in the old MyBrute, there are a few Pets that can help you along: *Panther *Bear *Dogs A, B and C Gameplay Actually, there is no real gameplay, it is a sit 'n watch game BUT with the options to choose their weapons, skills and pets. After a user creates an account, he can select up to 2 brutes for free. More brutes cost 100 Muxxu Tokens each, Tokens can be aquired by paying a small fee via Paypal or other payment services. A brute starts out as a level 0 Padawan. 1 fight gives 1 Experience Point (EXP), no matter if won or lost. Once a certain amount of EXP points are accumulated, the brute can level-up to the next level. At this point the user gets presented with a choice of 'upgrades' for the brute, usually either a Stats upgrade vs a Weapon (or Skill or Pet), or 2 different Stat upgrades. Any Skill or Special Ability is accompanied by a brief description that the user can read when hovering over a small '?' with his mouse. Every day, a brute can have a maximum of 10 training fights, as long as it does not lose 3 times. The 10th fight, or the 3rd loss, means end of training, whichever comes first. A paying user can use 15 Tokens to 'visit the hospital' once per day and brute, and gets another round of 10 fights / 3 losses. Also, once per day, a brute can enter a Tournament, once he's level 3 or above. If the brute wins a Tournament, he has the choice to step up in Rank. If the user decides to rank-up the brute, the brute gets reset to level 0, and the user can chose to get a new 'Destiny' for the brute, or to retain the old Destiny. The Destiny describes the set of choices the brute has on every level-up, and is formed like a decision tree. It is therefore useful to make note of the choices one makes with his brute. If the user decides not to rank-up the brute, this brute cannot join another Tournament. The user can revisit the Tournament later, and rank-up the brute at a time of his choice. This usually happens in lower ranks, to explore the Destiny tree further. As said, the Training- and Tournament fights are purely sit 'n watch. In training the user can select an opponent from a selection of 8 brutes, based on rank and level of the brute-in-training. A brute can fight an opponent only once per day in training. Target is to rank-up as fast as possible, and reach the Rank of Brutal Legend. Also see the Section about Ranks and Tournaments.